Aphrodisia
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: 5th year Lily Luna Potter…a spitting image of her Grandmother, Lily Evans…and a student of Severus Snape's.  Brewing a batch of Amortentia in Potions class brings to light some things that would never otherwise be uncovered..don't click if you're squicked


**Aphrodisia **

**Lily LUNA Potter/Severus Snape**

**What if Snape DIDN'T die? What if he lived to see all of the little Potters go to Hogwarts, where he still teaches as Potions Master? What if, what if, what if…**

_**5**__**th**__** year Lily Luna Potter…a spitting image of her Grandmother, Lily Evans…and a student of Severus Snape's. Brewing a batch of Amortentia in Potions class brings to light some things that would never otherwise be uncovered… **_

**Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter are 7****th**** years, (being two years older than Lily and Hugo) making Lily a 5****th**** year. This first installment is from Lily's point of view, but I might write more chapters depending on what feedback I get from this story. Please, no flames, I KNOW it's kind of squicky, but I worked hard on this. **

Lily Luna blushed as Scorpius pulled a lily from his pocket; the stem smooth and green. She smiled at him, feeling giddy as he winked at her.

Teddy cleared his throat loudly.

"Let's go, it's time for Christmas dinner. Snape's going to be at your mum and dad's too, unfortunately," Teddy said, and Lily's heart skipped a beat. She had a fondness for Professor Snape; he was a brave, powerful, and extremely intelligent man whom she had much respect for. She looked forward to their discussions, since she always seemed to be placed beside him at every family function. Lily understood that he seemed to be a somewhat brusque, aloof man to most people, yet she always seemed to get along with him quite well.

"Hi, Professor!" Lily smiled, and sat down next to him at the table as Mum finished preparing the turkey.

Snape nodded curtly and glanced at Lily. "How are your studies for your O.W.L.S progressing?"

"Professor Flitwick and Professor Longbottom say that I'm the best of my year," Lily said, eagerly scanning his face for approval. Snape's lips quirked slightly.

"Good," he said quietly, and Lily could see him fiddling with his cuffs underneath the table.

"How are your classes going?" Lily asked. "Thanks, Mum," she said, grabbing a hot scone as her mother passed a basket of pastries out.

Snape sighed. "The usual: dunderheaded fools, making my life a living hell." He pointedly glared at James, who gave Snape a rather rude hand gesture when the Professor turned to face Lily once more; a gesture that earned him a slap to the head from Mum.

Lily giggled and then turned towards Snape. "I'm really glad you could make Christmas dinner this year," she said, and she was pleased to see a bit of color appear on Snape's pallid face.

"Yes, well, I wasn't as busy as I was last year at this time," Snape answered, biting into a scone delicately. Lily smiled brightly.

When dinner was done, Snape went over to talk to Dad and Mom in the kitchen, their voices urgent and hushed. Lily went to the kitchen doorway and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Merlin! Oh, it's you," Lily mumbled as she glared at James. She hoped that the three in the kitchen hadn't heard her exclamation, but Snape's eyes darted to the door and she ducked.

Too late.

"Watcha doin', snooping around?" James said slyly, a snicker in his voice. Snape came through the door and James ran up the stairs to his room. Lily wasn't as fast, and her breath caught in her throat as Snape's hand grasped hers, but he hadn't grabbed her roughly. On the contrary, his hand was gentle against hers, his long, potion stained fingers curling around her own.

"What are you doing, little Gryffindor?" Snape murmured, and Lily trembled slightly. She never heard Snape talk to anyone in the way he talked to her…endearing nicknames, with a tender caress in his deep voice…if she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he maybe had a soft spot for her.

Lily's face flushed at the thought.

"Er…nothing?" she stammered, and Snape chuckled.

"I have to go," Snape said. "Study for your Potions exam and your O.W.L.S."

"I promise!" Lily exclaimed, and a rare smile lighted on Snape's face.

"Good," he whispered, and then glanced into the kitchen. He abruptly released her hand as Mum and Dad came through the doorway.

"Thanks for joining us tonight, Severus," Mum said, "I hope you know you are welcome anytime."

"Yeah," Dad agreed, shaking Snape's hand then glancing at Lily. "Go study, Lily."

"But—DAD! It's Christmas!"

Snape snorted under his breath and then swiftly moved towards the Floo. Mum and Dad went back into the dining room with the rest of the family, and Snape gave Lily a parting nod before disappearing into the fireplace in a haze of green.

/

Lily stared down at the Amortentia intently, frowning in concentration as she stirred. Something wasn't right. She knew what she _should_ smell…she could almost taste it on the tip of her tongue…Scorpius' cologne, a sweet, almost feminine scent. Instead, she smelled random potions ingredients, and a spicy musk that she couldn't pinpoint but she knew she had smelled it before.

"Well, Miss Potter? Let's see how your potion fared. Tell me, do you think you brewed it adequately?"

Lily glanced at her shoes with downcast eyes. "No, Professor Snape. I—I didn't get it right."

There was a pause as Snape gazed into the cauldron. "You will get this potion right, Miss Potter, or you will stay here until you manage to brew it correctly," Snape said sternly, his eyes narrowing. Lily Luna blinked up at him with wide mossy eyes, and something in Snape's harsh obsidian orbs softened.

"A-alright, professor," Lily said meekly as she continued to stir counterclockwise. Her heart beat unsteadily beneath her chest as she glanced up at him once more, his lip curling over his yellow crooked teeth.

Finally, the last class of the day was dismissed, and Lily stayed behind, wringing her hands frantically as cold sweat mingled with her red hair and dripped down her brow.

"Well, Miss Potter, I must say you are usually an exceptional potions student. But I can't seem to fathom why you cannot get this potion _right, _pray tell…"

"I—I don't know, Professor—"

"Taste it, then," Snape ordered, and Lily's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I don't know why you seem to think that there is anything wrong with your potion. It is perfectly fine…"

Lily turned her head to Snape and as she inhaled, she caught a whiff of his scent, that spicy, male musk that was oh-so intoxicating to her.

Lily gulped, and her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Snape glanced at her sharply.

"_You! _It's you…" Lily mumbled under her breath, and Snape's face twisted into a rather ugly scowl.

"What on Earth are you talking about, child?"

"Er—"

Oh sweet Merlin, what was she supposed to say? You were the one I've been waiting for my whole life, even though you've been here all along? But she turned towards the potion again, and the scent became too much; it seemed to awaken something inside of her that lay dormant and waiting…something primal and hungry for more.

"Hmmm," Lily hummed under her breath. "The potion smells like you."

Now it was Snape's turn to look shocked, and his expression immediately became owlish and confused.

"What—no, impossible, this can't—"

"It is, it is," Lily giggled, the fumes of the potion addling her mind, "Of course it's possible, I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"Lily," Snape began, and then stopped, letting out a long, exasperated sigh. Lily suddenly felt an urge to do something unthinkable, and before she could ponder too much about what she was going to do, she dipped her finger into the cauldron and licked the potion off of the tip.

"What are you _doing?" _Snape hissed, grabbing the cauldron and pulling it to the edge of the table. But it was too late; Lily could already feel the potion coursing through her veins, making her bolder, and full of…

Oh god, what was this feeling? It was like a heat, a pleasant burning that prickled in the pit of her stomach and rose to show on her blushing face. She gazed up at Professor Snape, whose Adam's apple bobbed as she lay back on the table, twirling a finger through a coil of loose red hair.

"Professor," she murmured, and she could hear his labored breathing, becoming more erratic by the second. "I've never known a man's touch."

Snape cleared his throat.

"_Show me," _Lily whispered, and spread her arms above her head on the table, an offering of a virgin sacrifice, a sacrifice to carnal desires, and lust, and love, and—and—

She didn't feel like herself, nay, she felt more independent, free to be who she really wanted to be. Dangerous, Snape had called Amortentia; one of the most dangerous potions known to witches and wizards. It wasn't as if this was something she didn't want to do, though…it was something that was hidden inside of her for so long, begging to be released. She wanted him.

_I, Lily Luna Potter, want Severus Snape,_ she thought, before everything bled into red.

/

"Lily?"

Lily's eyes cracked open, and a bright light assaulted her eyes immediately. She closed them tightly, but that scent wafted up through her nostrils again, and she sighed longingly under her breath.

"Lily Luna. Wake up _this instant!"_

Lily grumbled and opened her eyes obediently. Jet black eyes encompassed her vision, and she smiled widely.

"Severus?"

"That's Professor Snape or sir to you," Snape growled, holding the back of her head as he tipped a potion down her throat. She coughed; the potion was rather disgusting.

"What happened?" She felt defeated, and embarrassed…she remembered all of what she had said, up until the world turned red. Snape rolled his eyes.

"You passed out on the office floor, and so I—" he paused, frowning slightly. "I took you into my quarters and laid you on the couch. Rest assured, you are quite safe from me."

Lily couldn't stop the tears that trickled down her face at that statement. She did feel safe with him, but did that mean that nothing would ever happen between the two of them?

"I'm sorry, sir," Lily said demurely, her face flushed with shame instead of arousal this time. Snape held a cool washcloth against her forehead, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't have…similar feelings," Snape murmured. "But I am old enough to have been…_could _have been your grandfather, for Merlin's sake, and—this is not right. You are fifteen years old, and you have no idea what the world is like, or what you want."

Lily was silent except for the tiny sniffles and hiccups that came with the tears. Snape took the washcloth and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Hush," Snape said, scrutinizing her face closely. Lily sighed at his mild touch, and Snape drew his hand back. "I would not be good for you, Lily."

"What if I don't care? And I don't believe you," she proclaimed stubbornly. Snape hissed under his breath.

"I endangered anyone I have ever cared about," Snape whispered venomously. "You would do good to heed my words. I am not a good man, contrary to you and your parent's beliefs. You are but a child, and it is _wrong_, don't you understand?"

Lily lifted herself up despite her nausea and dizziness, and brushed past his kneeling form. "Fine. I understand."

"Lily—"

Lily ignored him, rushing past the doors and to the Gryffindor common room, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

She curled up in bed, staring over at Rose, who was gushing about some boy who gave her a—

A rose?

"Who gave that to you?" Lily asked, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Scorpius," Rose giggled, and then glanced at Lily's face. "What's wrong, Lil?"

"Nothing! Please, just leave me alone," Lily snapped, turning over on her side and shutting her eyes tightly.

But as tightly as she shut her eyes, she could not get the image of Severus Snape kneeling over her prone form out of her mind.

/

The light filtered in through the drapes, and Lily's eyes fluttered open slowly as sunlight pooled in the room like molten gold.

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed. "It's the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch match today, hurry up, we have to get ready!"

"Yeah," Lily mumbled. She yawned widely and stretched as she reached for her jeans and hoodie.

"We need to talk," Rose said seriously. "I know something's wrong, cousin. You know you can tell me anything."

Lily wished she could tell Rose exactly what was going on, how confused she felt…she felt so dismal knowing that nothing would ever become of her and Sev—Snape, yet at the same time, she felt slightly happy at the fact that he cared about her.

"I'm okay," Lily said softly.

"Is this about Scorpius?" Rose demanded, grabbing her Gryffindor banner. "He doesn't even like me, I think fancies you anyway."

Lily shook her head. "I don't fancy Scorpius," she said adamantly. "I like someone else."

Rose sighed in exasperation.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

Lily looked down at her sock-covered toes. "I don't know. It's not important."

"Well," Rose said matter-of-factly, "it obviously _is_ since it's distracting you so much that you can't even—Lily, are you even aware that you put your sweatshirt on backwards?

Lily laughed weakly. "Thanks, Rose. You head down to the Quidditch pitch, I'll meet you there, alright?"

Rose glanced at her, suspicion heavy in her brown eyes. "Alright…"

Lily smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll be there soon."

As soon as Rose left, Lily fixed her hoodie and retreated to the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror. It was very unlikely that Snape was at the Quidditch match; he was probably brewing potions in his lab.

Lily headed down to the dungeons. The corridors were quiet since all of the students were at the game, and Lily was grateful for it.

The door to Snape's classroom was cracked open slightly, and Lily peered inside. She was greeted with the sight of Snape hovering over a steaming cauldron; mumbling an incantation of some sorts.

"Professor?"

Snape whipped around, his greasy hair sliding across his frowning face. "What is it you need, Miss Potter?"

What _did _she need? She knew what she wanted, oh yes, she was sure of what she wanted now…

But Gryffindor's rarely thought of consequences before they acted; she was rash, and jumped into obstacle courses head on. She was ready for anything that was thrown her way, at least she hoped she was…

"Please, Professor," Lily muttered, not knowing how to say what she wanted from him, "can you just—Merlin, I just want you to—"

Snape let out a long sigh. "Don't you recall any of the things I told you last night, child?"

"I remember," Lily said stubbornly. "I remember quite well. And I don't care," she added brashly.

Snape drew in a deep, controlled breath and stared down at her menacingly. "So you have not a care in the world that I may lose my position at this school, or that your family, god forbid, should ever find out…"

"They won't find out. No one will," Lily assured, feeling a little glimmer of hope spread throughout her body. "Just kiss me, Sna—Severus. Please."

Severus' hard eyes softened. "Lily," he murmured.

"Kiss me," she whispered again, lifting her head up as if she were a flower raising her blossom to the sunlight.

She let her eyes drift closed, and when nothing happened, she opened them slowly, feeling foolish that she even entertained the thought that he might actually care about her—

Snape—Severus—swooped down, pausing so that their lips were barely touching. His tea-sweetened breath wafted over her sensitized lips, and she trembled at the sensation.

Lily's breath huffed out in little puffs as she shivered, and Severus chuckled softly, so close to where she wanted him…

"You are so innocent. A kiss is all you want?" he murmured, his salted honey voice dripping over her nerve endings and shorting them out so that sparks shot through her heated veins. "Surely there is more that I can do for you, my dear."

Lily sighed, her breath shaking as she quavered. "Anything, do anything you want, Professor."

She let out a little squeal as he gathered her into his arms and carried her over to the fireplace. Somehow he managed to Floo them to his private chambers, and set her down as gently as he could on his canopy bed.

He began to worship her throat, and she bared it for him as if he were some sort of beast that hungered for her flesh.

"You smell so delicious," Severus growled.

"I'm not wearing perfume." In fact, she didn't even shower that morning, but Severus didn't seem to mind.

"It's your natural scent. It's heavenly," he explained, gently pulling the hoodie and tank top over her head and moaning as he revealed her lace-clad breasts. She knew they weren't very large; after all, she hadn't had them for very long, but Severus seemed pleased with them. He removed her bra with deft fingers and stared down at her breasts for a moment, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Professor, are you alright?"

"Shhh," he hushed, encasing one erect nipple with his impossibly wet, hot mouth. Her hooded eyes flew open in shock at the pleasurable sensation, and she clawed at his greasy hair as he lightly sucked and licked the peak.

"Mmm, more, please, more," she begged, as he started on the other breast. Severus' mouth twisted in a rare smile, and his hungry eyes scanned her face.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear, his breath so hot it seemed to steam on her sweaty skin. "Tell me how much you want it…_Lily._"

"Oh god, I want it, want you," she groaned, "please, please touch me more."

"I will," he purred, the dark, seductive sound sending wave shocks down her spine. Tingles were a thing of the past; now, everything was so emotional, so devastating, like an earthquake, or a hurricane…her body was so sensitive she was thrumming with anticipation.

As he carefully removed her jeans, her heart fluttered faster. "What are you—"

"Pleasuring you," he answered simply.

Watching Severus stare down at her, in a place no man had ever gazed at before, was the single most erotic thing Lily had ever experienced. The deep seated hunger that was palpable in his gaze made her shiver again as his eyes locked onto hers, and he licked his lips deliberately.

"May I, Lily?" he asked, as his hands inched towards her light yellow panties.

Uncertainty wrapped around her before a haze of lust clouded her judgment. She let her head fall back on the pillow, spreading her legs shyly.

"I—I don't know what you want to do," Lily said. "I've never—"

"Let me show you."

His voice was the only reality, the only dream…He was her anchor, as he laved her heated flesh over and over and over, as he sucked the tiny pearl into his mouth and licked it, as she cried and pleaded and moaned…

Finally, release washed over her in a fantastic crescendo of wonderful sounds and sparkling lights, and she shook uncontrollably as the unfamiliar sensation ripped through her body ruthlessly.

Severus let out a long groan that was full of longing, and Lily's eyes drifted open to see him over her body once more, staring down into her eyes. Something flickered over his face, an emotion that she couldn't place her finger on, and he kissed her deeply as she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong.

"You have to go," Severus murmured against her lips. "Lily, listen to me."

Lily shook her head. "But you didn't—"

She reached down to caress the front of his trousers, and a deep red blush spread on her face as she felt his hardness, large and demanding, make itself known to her.

That small touch seemed to change something in Severus, and she gazed up at him curiously.

"No. Not today," Severus said sharply, brushing her hands away. "You—I don't need anything. Go to the Quidditch match with your little Gryffindor friends; I hear that your brother is playing against the Malfoy boy."

Lily's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and she blinked them away quickly. "Don't you want me to stay?"

Severus sighed. "Just go. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

Lily drew in a deep, anger-heated breath. "You DIDN'T take advantage of me, I was the one who asked you for it, please, just let me stay with you—"

"NO!" Severus climbed off of Lily and spun around to point an accusatory finger at her. "You don't know what you want; you are too young, too innocent! Go play with some boy your own age. I can't—I can't."

He left abruptly in a swirl of black robes, leaving Lily alone and confused on his bed.

**If I get enough POSITIVE reviews, I will continue this story. (FYI I'm planning to finish it anyway, but I have a lot of projects going on at once, so it'll be a challenge!)**


End file.
